


The Beat Goes On

by LittleRaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Afterlife, Car Trek Holidays, Crack, EADrabble, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Road trip!
Relationships: Ophelia (Hamlet)/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Beat Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrwwOuttakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/gifts).



> Written for the "My Fave/Your Fave - Fandom," "Ophelia/Your Tragically Dead Female Character Fave," and "Car Trek Holidays" combo of prompts. I wanted to insert the "300 Beets Per Minute" tag too, but wrote this and chose it instead. Maybe the lyrics bring up 300 beets every minute, or actually repeat the word 300 times per minute. We can pretend. :D

Ophelia nodded to the rhythm pouring out of the car radio. "Good beat." 

“Yeah, she’s great on the drums.” Daenerys kept her eyes on the road, but as she took in her profile, hands relaxed on the wheel, Ophelia saw her smile.

The road back to the afterlife stretched out before them. It had been another nice day—year? era?—of haunting. They’d earned this vacation. 

“My pick now.”


End file.
